Halloween
by SecretScritpures
Summary: Masks, dark rooms, music, annonimity,what will happen? Just a mad notion I had after reading a lot of GA fanfics. My first fanfic, so please be honest. UPDATED! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place early in season 2 after Cristina looses the baby. She is back at work and everything is going as smoothly as possible. Not going to stick to the storyline as I don't know it, as I haven't seen anymore of season 2. Any similarities are just coincidences, also don't own any of Greys Anatomy!_

**Chapter 1**.

"Guys! Come on we're going to be late!!" Izzie called from the kitchen as she filled her portable purple cup with coffee and grabbed a slice of toast heading for the door. She is almost run down by Meredith and George charging down the stairs.

"Sorry" they both muttered looking apologetic as the scampered out the door.

"Just be glad I had the lid down tightly!" Izzie said following them out of the house.

The car pulled into a parking space outside the hospital, car park was empty not surprisingly as it was only getting light.

"I just can't believe he's married, and that she's here! Working in our hospital! And being so great at her job and so nice to everyone! Can anything else go wrong?" Asked Meredith as they climbed out of the car, George and Izzie who got out of the same side of the car, exchanged a knowing look. The day was getting longer by the minute. They'd listened to the same thing every morning for the past few weeks. Meredith was interrupted mid rant as Cristina's bike pulled into a neighbouring spot. The three interns smiled at one another.

"You're back!" called Izzie, "How you feeling?" asked Meredith walking over as Cristina removed her helmet and got off the bike.

They chatted easily as the four interns walked through the automatic doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. George was slightly in front as the three girls nattered away about something he wasn't too interested in. Passing the message board he gave it a cursory glance, but something caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. The three girls, so wrapped up in their conversation didn't notice him stopping and walked right into the back of him.

"George? What the…" started Cristina but her voice trailed off as she noticed what he was looking at.

"What's getting your panties in a bunch, ladies?" asked Alex breezily as he came up behind them also stopping to star at the board.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

They all jumped, "I cannot believe that you think you have the time to stand around blowing off patients to stare at the notice board!" Barked Bailey.

"What are you waiting for? Scrubs and rounds NOW!!" She shouted as the 5 scurried off heads bowed to towards locker room.

She walked up to the notice board and raised her eyebrows questioningly, a small smile spread across her face, smirking and shaking her head she walked off smiling to herself.

On the board an orange poster is hanging.

**HALLOWEEN MASKED PARTY**

**MANDATORY ATTENDACE**

**COME DRESSED UP**

**KEEP YOUR COSTUME A SURPRISE!**

**BEVERAGES & SNACKS PROVIDED.**

_Please Review, as I mentioned above, this is my first fanfic. It is going somewhere I promise, there will definitely be coupling, I just don't want to reveal who with who just yet, teehee._

_Thanx for reading,_

_Xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Grey's Anatomy, simply playing with an idea for the fab show's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Miranda Bailey walked into a silent locker room, smiling slightly to herself as she took in the sight of her interns scattered before her. All absorbed in their own thoughts, not even noticing she was there.

"Ahem" She cleared her throat, suppressing the urge to laugh as a range of emotions from shock, through surprise ending in scared crossed their faces. "Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Rounds started 10 minutes ago, you're all ready late! Delaying my day people! It is not a good way to start!" With that she turned on her heal and headed out the door to the nurses station, smirking and shaking her head as the clattering and slamming of locker doors perforated with the cursing of her interns as they hurried out the door after her. Picking up a handful of charts she turned round and handed them out at random. "Report to me in 20 minutes, after getting the information you need. SNAP SNAP! The day isn't getting any shorter people!" She walked off to get herself a coffee, she was going need it. It was going to be a long day!

"So, what are you guys gonna be?" Asked Alex as they walked towards their patients rooms.

"We can't tell you, it would spoil the surprise!" Smirked Izzie as she ducked into the first door, "Good Morning, my name is Doctor Stevens, may I examine you?"

"Figures she'd get great pleasure out of this, Little Miss Joy-to-the-World-All-is-is-great-and-wonderful" Said Cristina rolling her eyes and disappearing into another room. Meredith smiled and continued on down the corridor with the boys.

"Well, looks like you're all being goody two shoes and not spilling. It just better be worth it, aka revealing and short!" Said Alex winking and veering off into his room, Meredith rolled her eyes at George and smiled going in to greet her patient as he found his way into his patients room.

After reporting back to Bailey on their respective patients during rounds. They re-congregated at the nurse's station, awaiting their assignments for the day.

"Karev, O'Malley the pit, Grey with Dr Montgommery-Shepard, Yang the other Shepard and Stevens follow me." They all split heading in the different directions, and didn't meet back up till lunch time in the courtyard. They regroup and sit down, their trays on the table in front of them.

"Awww, you got the last strawberry yoghurt" Says Izzie to Cristina, "I'll swap you something for it" Cristina just stares at her and then looks down at her tray, shakes her head.

"Nope, no can do Barbie, don't want anything" she turned to eye the rest of them "So how have your mornings been, anything exciting happen?"

"We're in the pit, how exciting do you want it to get?" drawled Alex, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"All's quiet with me aswell. No major surgeries going down today, just your usual C sections and routine checks with the She-Devil." Meredith giggled despite herself. "Maybe that's what she should go as tonight!"

"So now that we're finally back on topic, what's everyone going as?" Asked Alex, with a playful glint in his eye. His question was met by five pairs of rolling eyes.

"It's a masked ball" said Izzie checking her pager which had just gone off. "Guess what that means?" She stood up to go. Alex just looked at her playing dumb, "It means you're not supposed to know who people are."

"Wow Dr Model, thank you for explaining that to me! I'd never have figured that out on my own!" he called after her as she went to answer her page. He turned back to the almost empty table, to see only Meredith facing him, "where'd the rest of them go?" She shrugged.

"So you going to do something about it?" she asked him smirking.

"As usual Grey I have no idea what you're talking about" he said stretching and standing.

"Actually Alex I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, everyone knows except her. All I'm saying is this Halloween party seems to be the perfect excuse" She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the food court. Alex just shook his head and headed off in the other direction, looking for George.

Meredith waited patiently for the elevator to take her back up to the Neonatal ward. As the doors slid open they revealed an all too familiar figure.

**Please Review! Things are only just getting going now. Stay tuned for the costumes and drama that are bound to ensue. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, trying to keep them as true to the show as poss, but storylines might take them slightly out.**

**So please review, it's really motivational to know people are reading and appreciate what I'm trying to do. Next Chapter already in progress:D**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own next to nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Derek smiled at Meredith, she just rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator.

"Dr. Shepard" she said politely but coldly. After a lot of yelling and tears following Meredith first finding out about Addie and the fact her boyfriend was married. She had decided to take the adult approach, seeing as neither he nor Addison could be avoided around the hospital. She had heard that the Chief had offered her a permanent position.

"Dr Grey." He said nodding at her, he pretended to look straight ahead of him at the doors, but couldn't help sneaking looks at her.

"Do you really think I can't see you? Please stop it!" she said, not looking at him, not even removing her glance from the buttons ahead of her. He smiled surprised at being caught.

"I do not know what you're talking about" he said cheerfully, she gave him a withering look full of sadness, this softened him and he returned the look.

"Mer, I-." With that the doors opened to reveal Addie, she looked slightly surprised to see the pair of them together, she smiled and stepped into the lift, positioning herself between them.

"Well isn't this cosy? I hope I'm not interrupting, although Derek I have to say, you did always have a way in elevators!" he glared at her fuming.

"Dr Grey, do you have the results of those labs I requested?" She asked. Mer nodded and handed the results to her, not trusting herself to speak. "Good, we'll go ahead with the C section this afternoon. Schedule it please and then report back to me." The doors opened and Addie stepped out, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Look Meredith we need to talk." Said Derek, taking a step closer to her. She shook her head,

"No Derek, we don't! You're married, you didn't tell me. There is nothing to talk about. Whatever we may have had is over!" With that the doors slid open and she walked off the elevator head held high, glad above all else that she hadn't started crying, as she walked she tried to swallow the ball that had mounted in her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzie and Alex were sitting in the deserted hallway, taking a break.

"Seeing as you're so interested in everyone else's costume, what are you planning on wearing?" asked Izzie.

"What happened to the law abiding Izzie we all know?" he answered poking her in the side, she squirmed away obviously ticklish.

"She still here, but just as curious as the rest of you" she smiled sheepishly at him. He looked deeply into her brown eyes, and started to lean in. Suddenly her beeper went off, she jumped up.

"Sorry , 911." She said, "So you're not gonna tell me what you're going as either?"

"Nope" he shook his head, eyes gleaming, "You're just going to have to think of some other way to find out" he smirked, "Oh and Stevens?" he called to her retreating back, she turned as he called her. "Be original!" he said winking; she rolled her eyes and ran off down the corridor. He stretched out on the gurney about to take nap.

"Well aren't you two getting friendly!" came a voice from the doorway. Alex turned over to see Cristina standing there eating a banana. He rolled his eyes.

"A pleasure to see you, as always. How come you're not scrubbing into some fascinating surgery with McDreamy?" he said, not even attempting to sit up to allow her to sit. Sitting down on another gurney she shrugged, "No major surgeries scheduled today. Shepard has me doing chart work. What's your excuse for being here? Avoiding work?" She opened a chart and started scribbling things into it.

"Nope, as you said not much to do today, left Georgie dearest in the pit doing the few sutures there are."

"You're unbelievably lazy, you should be getting all the experience you can while you can, it is a learning programme after all. Guess what we're supposed to be doing here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ooooh, ooooh, I know. Please pick me!!!" sitting up and sticking his hand up in the air, bouncing up and down on the gurney as if dying to answer the question. Cristina just looked at him; he took this as a sign to continue, "Sucking up as much as we can, get all the best surgeries by getting here super early?" She just rolled her eyes, "You're terrible you know that? I really don't see what that girl sees in you!"

"So what are you going as tonight, Yang? Something sexy and revealing?"

"Are you ever going to grow up?" She asked closing her chart, sliding off the gurney and starting to walk away down the corridor.

"That's the great thing about Halloween, Yang. One night a year where we can revert to being children"

"Or in your case avoid the adult stage even longer" offered a voice from the doorway. "What are you doing here Karev? You're supposed to be in the pit suturing! If I catch you up here again I'll make sure you do so much suturing in the next month wrapping a bandage will be like a blessing to you." Bellowed Bailey, Alex jumped up and scurried off down the corridor towards the pit. "And send George up to room 112, I need another intern." Alex turned, "Don't even think about suggesting yourself, if a word even leaves your lips it'll be two months suturing. Now Get!"

"Cocky interns!" she muttered rolling her eyes and turning on her heel, returning to the patients room. Izzie was there with a nurse leaning over his bed, she had her hands pressing slightly on different parts of his abdomen asking where it hurt. The nurse called out numbers to her as she worked. Bailey walked in and picked up the chart, wondering why she'd been paged when Izzie seemed to be managing perfectly on her own. She was just about to ask as much when Izzie called out, "Doctor Bailey, look!" She had pulled up his gown to examine his abdomen more closely only to reveal that it was severely bruised.

"He didn't present with this, I examined him myself this morning. He's bleeding internally" she said just as his heart rate dropped and he had trouble breathing. "Tube him!" called out Bailey

"Izzie what do you do?"

"Ultrasound his abdomen to see if we can find the source of the bleeding" she responded as she put the jelly on the patients abdomen. Izzie set to work as Bailey sent a nurse to go ready the OR. George appeared in the doorway amongst all the fray.

"Good you're here O'Malley, follow that nurse and start scrubbing in. We're going to have to open him up. See anything Stevens?"

"Yes, Dr Bailey, looks like the bleeding is coming from the valve leading to his lungs."

"Good, what are we waiting for people, let's move!" She called as Izzie removed the IV drip and placed it on the gurney as they wheeled him out and up to the OR.

**Hope your enjoying this! I'm really having fun writing it! Promise that the long awaited costumes will be up in the next chapter, although what else if anything else will happen? Guess you'll have to read on to find out. Oh yeah, and please REVIEW!!!! They really do mean a lot, not to mention the encouragement they give. Knowing that someone is reading what you write and not only that but also enjoying it. Great boost of confidence and motivation. So please keep them coming:D**

**Thanx,**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : As usual nothing is mine, all the characters belong to the wonderful creators and actors of the fantastic TV Show: Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 4**

A lone figure walked through the automatic doors, dressed head to toe in black. Walking by a window the rest of the outfit was reflected in the glass. Black hair fell down her back, a long black dress hung from her shoulders and dragged along the floor behind her. White make-up covered her face, dark make-up framed her eyes and rose red lips shone out causing quite a contrast to the rest of her face, kind of resembling Morticia Addams. In her hand she held a black mask attached to the end of wand-like baton. One of the first to arrive she walked straight into the hall where the Halloween ball was being held, mask now being held to her eyes hiding her identity. She walked over to the refreshment table and helped herself to one of the provided beverages. Sipping quietly as she surveyed the room. She took in the variety of costumes. She saw a tall person dressed as a mime, white face make-up on, black mask shielding his eyes, he was talking to someone smaller than him dressed as a clown. Red curly wig, big red smile, multicoloured mask to match the multi-coloured outfit and huge red shoes. Her gaze continued around the room and picked out what could only be described as a genie or belly-dancer. Silvery mask shielding her eyes, she also wore a barely-there bra-like top, glittery silver belt which made noise as she walked, the outfit was completed by flowy lavender coloured genie-esque trousers and silver shoes which curled up at the toe. She also spotted a pirate talking to Zorro, both also masked. Standing slightly on the outskirts of the group but talking to three nuns stood a woman dressed as a witch. Red hair cascading from a pointed hat, mask hiding her eyes, crooked plastic nose in place and broomstick in hand.

Suddenly there was an intake of breathe followed by wolf whistling and whopping. Her gaze was attracted to the doorway where she saw what was causing the commotion. A mermaid had just wandered in, gold mask concealing her identity matching the gold bra she was wearing. The outfit was completed by a tight long turquoise dress which turned up slightly at the ends creating a tail like shape. She noticed the mermaid blush slightly at the attention, picked up a fresh drink for herself and another for the fish out of water and carried it over to the newest arrival.

"Not the reception you expected?" she asked. The mermaid shook her head, accepting the drink gratefully and smiling in thanks.

"I honestly thought there would be more people here. So any idea who anyone is?"

Before she could answer someone stood up on a stage with a microphone.

"Ahem, attention please" called out Frankenstein from the stage. "I would like to welcome you all to our annual Halloween party here at Seattle Grace. I am very pleased to see so many people came, and all masked also. That's the great thing about doctors they always adhere to rules." Everyone laughed at this. "All that's left to say is: thank you all for coming and I hope you have a fantastic night!" This was followed by clapping and cheering. Everyone started making their way through the crowd trying to guess who people were all the while mingling with one another. The two girls chatted easily, making their way through the people to get back to the refreshment table, each needing a refill. Raising their glasses they toasted:

"Here's to not being on call tonight!"

"Here, here!" they both turned at the sound of the voice, "Love the outfits" said the pirate winking and inviting the mermaid to dance. "Two of a kind" he smirked. She rolled her eyes but accepted, taking his hand and being led to the dance floor, many other gazes in the room following them. They did make a handsome pairing thought Morticia as she smiled at their retreating backs. Picking up another drink, she started on a tour of the room. Bumping into Zorro who was talking to the genie along the way.

"And what are you supposed to be?" he asked eyes twinkling.

"Morticia Addams or something, not sure use your imagination" she said.

"Surely that's giving us too much ammunition" Said the genie, "We could make up a lot of things for you to be when given free rein to use our imagination". They all laughed.

"I don't doubt that for a second!" Came a voice from behind them, instinct made them jump slightly. They recognised the voice but turned to see the outfit that accompanied it. Eyes dancing behind a khaki coloured mask stood someone dressed up in full army regale with a red arm band embezzled with nothing other than a swastika. The three just stared in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" She asked him, he just turned and flashed her one of his trademark grins.

"You'll see" She tried to pull her hand away, he held on tighter, intertwining their fingers so she couldn't wiggle free. Seeing that she couldn't break free, she stopped dead.

"I refuse to go any further until you tell me where you're taking me"

He felt his arm being jerked back as she stopped, _Fine! _He thought. Spinning around to face her, eyes twinkling he pushed her hand up against the wall, trapping her. He leaned in and grabbed her lips with his. A look of shock and surprise crossed her masked features, but relaxing into it her other hand found its way to rest on his bare chest which was peaking out through the open shirt he was wearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking back from the bathroom she found herself face to face with the clown. Possibly the one person she had been trying and succeeding to avoid all night. She dropped her mask, who was she kidding, they weren't really fooling anyone anyway.

"What is it? I can't even have one night? Not even one night of masked bliss to try and forget?" She demanded, tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them away angrily.

"It's not what you think. I have been trying to get you alone for the past few days. You're a hard woman to corner" he smiled one of his charming smiles, distinguishable even through the red face paint.

"Don't you think there's maybe a reason behind that?" she spat, turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her hand and staring into her eyes. "We need to talk"

"I've nothing left to say"

"That's fine, just listen for a change!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the corner of the room unnoticed by everyone, a certain mine and genie were talking quietly. After a minute they separated and walked in opposite directions. The mime headed out the door, the genie walked back over to an increasingly nervous looking Zorro talking to Frankenstein. Chatted about the success of the party for a few moments and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. She left the party and walked down the corridor, walking right past the toilets, into the on-call room and the arms of ….. Darkness enveloped them as the door swung shut behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos ensued.

Beepers started going off all around the hall. Every disguised person in and out of the room grasped for the black boxes in pockets or attached to their costumes.

"Incoming" Boomed out a voice from the back. "Helicopter crashed into a restaurant. ETA 2 minutes"

**So the costumes have finally been revealed, I'm sure it's fairly obvious, who's who, but you're just gonna have to wait to see what happens next. What repercussion to the masked escaped will ensue?**

**Please REVIEW!!! **

**They really are a great encouragement for me, to know that people are enjoying my story. **

**Not sure how many more chapters there'll be, perhaps just one possibly two to patch up loose ends. What do ye think? Let me know, **

**xxx**


End file.
